Nuestra historia
by ana kurosaki
Summary: toshiro vuelve al mundo humano a investigar un raro raitatsu, volverá ver a karin que pasa entre ellos descubran lo en Nuestra historia 100% hitsukarin y un poco de ichiruki espero que les gusteXD
1. Chapter 1

_**Nuestra historia**_

 _ **100% hitsukarin**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

* * *

 _ **POV TOSHIRO**_

 _ **Sigo sin entender porque kyoraku nos mandó a llamar a todos los capitanes a una junta si apenas hace tres días nos llamó para darnos la noticia que kurosaki ichigo va tomar el puesto de capitán del octavo escuadrón**_

Pero algo o más bien alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

-taicho el capitán comandante mando un comunicado y dice que quiere que todos los capitanes se presenten cuanto antes al primer escuadrón-

\- Matsumoto en lo que no estoy ponte a hacer tu maldito papeleo- dijo gritando con furia. Pues hace 5 días no dormía por hacer el papeleo que le tocaba a él y para el colmo también tenía que hacer el de ella.

\- Pero taicho

-Pero nada no tengo tiempo para discutir a hora –

Pero antes de que matsumoto pudiera decirle algo él se fue tan rápido como su shupon lo permitió

 _ **En la primera división**_

-Ya que están todos los capitanes podemos comenzar con la reunión, bueno sé que muchos se preguntaran porque los he citado a esta reunión cuando hace apenas tres días aviamos tenido una junta donde se les fu anunciado que Kurosaki Ichigo sería el siguiente capitán del octavo escuadrón, pero surgió una situación de vital importancia para el Gaito 13, resulta que en la ciudad de karakura se ha detectado un fuerte raitatsu casi del nivel de un capitán, y ha estado atrayendo a muchos hollow, por lo cual debemos detectar de inmediato a la persona dueña de aquel sorprendente raitatsu, y consultaremos a la central cuarenta y seis para ver que aremos con dicha persona, así que capitán kurosaki usted hace poco vivía en la ciudad de karakura por lo cual me veo obligado de preguntarle si usted sabe quién es o sospecha quien puede ser

-Lamento decir le que no, no sé quién puede ser

-Bueno que se le va hacer, aunque eso significaría más trabajo….. Para el capitán Hitsugaya

\- Queeeee – lo que me faltaba más trabajo

 _ **Después de la reunión de capitanes**_

 _-_ _Pero capitán comandante no cree que sería mejor que sea el capitán kurosaki quien realice esa misión ya que él conoce muy bien la ciudad y a los humanos –_

 _\- En eso tienes razón pero creo que el capitán kurosaki sospecha quien es y por eso oculta información, quizá tema lo que haga la central cuarenta y seis a dicha persona, y lo escogí a usted porque conoce un poco más la ciudad de karakura y porque a usted se le aria más fácil vigilar a dos personas que estoy seguro que una de ellas podría ser la dueña de aquel raitatsu_

 _\- De quienes se tratan-_

 _\- Las personas que quiero que vigile son Yusu Kurosaki y Karin Kurosaki_

 _-Entonces usted cree que una de las hermanas de kurosaki es dueña de aquel raitatsu_

 _\- si ya que su hermano tiene una gran energía espiritual es probable que una de ellas tenga el mismo nivel de raitatsu que su hermano, aunque el capitán Kurosaki diga que ellas no tienen poder espiritual –_

 _\- Ok yo me encargare de investigar, solo con la condición de que no valla mi teniente-_

 _\- Pero porque no quiere que Matsumoto valla, ella le aria más fácil el trabajo-_

 _\- Todo lo contrario, además ella tiene que encargarse del papeleo, y cuando tengo que partir-_

 _\- ok, capitán puede partir mañana temprano, lo dejo en sus manos-_

 **De camino al décimo escuadrón**

 _ **-lo que me faltaba a hora no solo tengo trabajo extra sino que también tengo que estar de niñera de dos niñas, aunque a hora que lo pienso, porque ichigo dijo que sus hermanas no tenían energía espiritual ya que lo recuerdo una de sus hermanas tenía una fuerte energía espiritual ya que pudo ver no solo huecos sino que también a un menos y lo más raro que también me pudo ver a mi en mi forma shinigami, pero porque ichigo estará ocultando eso, porque no dice que sus hermanas tienen un fuerte raitatsu, porque sigue escondiendo que sus hermanas tienen energía espiritual- y de sus pensamientos apareció un pequeño recuerdo de una niña de pelo corto de color oscuro y de ojos del mismo color, esos recuerdos de los dos mirando el atardecer, jugando futbol, los dos comiendo aquellos dulces en la casa de Oba-chan y cuando paso lo del fantasma de sousuke, pero también esta su otra hermana, y otro recuerdo vino a su mente una niña de cabellera castaña y corta aunque a ella solo la había visto una vez cuando karin lo llevo a su casa esa vez karin le conto que su hermana no podía ver espíritus pero podía sentirlos que tal si su energía espiritual había aumentado podría ser que una de ellas sea la dueña de aquel raitatsu, eso podría explicar porque ichigo había ocultado tantas cosas de ellas- pero al llegar a su oficina unos gritos lo saco de sus pensamientos-.**_

\- Rangiku por favor deja de tomar sake shiro llegara pronto y se molestara mucho contigo- dijo delicada mente momo

-Tranquilízate que mi taicho está muy contento porque ira al mundo humano a ver a karin tú ya sabes la niña con la que mi taicho estaba siempre cuando iba al mundo humano a mí se me hace que son nov-

-MATSUMOTO que estupideces son esas acerca de que estoy feliz por ese maldito trabajo solo por ver a una niña con la cual no tengo ninguna relación y cómo diablos sabes del estúpido trabajo en el mundo humano- estaba demasiado enfadado con su teniente porque aparte de embriagarse en su oficina también se ponga a hablar de cosas que no tienen nada de sentido.

\- Taicho hola para que se ase si todos sabemos que está feliz por ver a karin y que quiere estar solo con ella por eso no quiere que yo vaya, me lo dijo kyoraku –

-Que el tedijo QUEE-.

\- El mando una mariposa y me dijo que usted no quería que yo fuera y es más que o vio el porque no quiere que vaya, usted quiere estar solo con karin-

Momo solo observaba como toshiro le gritaba a matsumoto y así se la pasaron todo el resto de la tarde

* * *

Bueno hasta qui el primer capitulo espero que les guste


	2. Entre sueños

NUESTRA HISTORIA

Capitulo: 2 entre sueños

Después de una larga pelea con matsumoto, toshiro obligo a su teniente a hacer el papeleo que le correspondía a ella mientras el hacía el hacia su papeleo, mientras empezaba a oscurecer y llegó la hora de ir se

\- Matsumoto ya puedes retirarte, su pongo que ya acabaste tu pápelo- dijo calmado

-¿Matsumoto?

Pero cuando se acercó a ver porque matsumoto no le contestaba… exploto-

-MATSUOTOOOO – grito lleno de furia

Pues hay estaba su teniente profunda mente dormida y su papeleo estaba en blanco era más que obvio que por emborracharse quedó dormida sin hacer nada

\- Que pasa taicho ahh- dijo total mente adormilada

\- Como que paso te dormiste sin hacer nada de pápelo- dijo muy molesto

\- Lo ciento taicho es que tanto sake me da sueño… pero taicho cuando va ir a dormir mañana tiene que ir a primera hora a karakura tiene que dormir bien, le prometo que mañana are el papeleo- dijo con cierto tono maternal

\- Ok pero lo ases bueno hasta mañana matsumoto- dijo muy tranquilo

\- Hasta mañana taicho-

Ya en el cuarto de toshiro

Que molesto mañana tengo que levantarme más temprano de lo normal, pero bueno mientras más rápido comience más rápido acabare esto- un pequeño recuerdo llegó a su mente el recuerdo de un balón blanco y negro bajando a toda velocidad de una pequeña subida, el enseguida la atrapo se quedó mirando la pelota un momento y cuando volteo asía el lugar del que venía el balón y vio a una niña de cabellera corta de color negro y unos ojos oscuros y en ese momento su pequeño recuerdo acabo – será que ella sea la dueña de aquel raitatsu después de todo hace unos años ella tenía ya un gran raitatsu, pero como se suponía que iba a vigilarla si ella podría verlo bueno vigilarla será un poco más complicado de lo que pensé-.

Después de un rato quedo total mente dormido pero un sueño empezó a inquietar el tranquilo sueño del joven capitán, en aquel sueño estaba el en un parque y un enorme menos a parecía y cuando él se iba a quitarse el gigai una chica con traje de shinigai y una larga melena negra que tenía amarrada en una coleta se atravesó y partió al menos en dos luego se volteó asía él y

RIIINRIIIIN – y su despertador lo saco de su sueño antes de ver el rostro de aquella persona –

\- Qué diablos fue eso- dijo un poco adormilado aunque no le dio importancia a su sueño

Él se levantó se puso su haori y se fue directo al mundo humano

* * *

Si lo sé muy corto pero pronto nuevo capítulo hasta la próxima a y por cierto es pero que les haya gustado


	3. ¿Quién será?

Nuestra historia

Cap 3 ¿Quién será?

En el mundo humano

POV Toshiro

Debo acabar rápido con este trabajo antes de que matsumoto destruya el décimo escuadrón con sus locas fiestas de sake, pero como diablos voy a ir a la casa kurosaki sin que seden cuenta de que estoy cerca de ahí, fácil una delas hermanas kurosaki podría sentir mi raitatsu. Bueno primero tendré que ir donde Urahara por un gigai después veré que hago con eso.

En la tienda de Urahara

-Buenos días Urahara

\- Oh capitán Hitsugaya que raro que usted este en el mundo humano, a un que no es tan raro que venga aquí, supongo que quiere un gigai verdad –

-Sí, pero también vine a saber si tienes algo para esconder el raitatsu –

\- Mmmm claro que si – y volteo a mirar a Ururu y dijo- Ururu podrías traerme el artefacto en forma de collar-

Y Ururu entro al recinto paso por una puerta y volvió, con un collar

-Aquí tiene Urahara –

-Gracias Ururu, bueno capitán este artefacto sirve para esconder el raitatsu, y está diseñado en forma de collar para que sea fácil de portar y para que no llame la atención.

POV TOSHIRO

Un collar enserio se supone que eso me va ayudar asconder mi raitatsu….. Cuando meló puse el collar cambio, al principio era solo un hilo negro con una perla gris en el centro, pero al ponerlo en mi cuello el hilo se volvió una cadena de hielo y el centro que solía ser una perla gris a hora era una perla azul que estaba rodeada de un dragón de hielo, era como si el dragón protegiera esa perla

\- Como ya cedió cuenta capitán el collar se ajusta al raitatsu y sampacto de la persona que lo utiliza, la perla extrae, acumula y guarda el raitatsu, pero cuando el shinigami necesita más raitatsu solo tiene que romper la esfera y tendrá todo el raitatsu que acumulo, pero supongo que usted no lo quiere para acumular raitatsu y luego atacar, sino para esconder raitatsu, puedo preguntar a quién va a asechar o mejor dicho espiar-

-Vine aquí por una misión secreta, asique no puedo decirle –

\- Ok capitán espero que su misión secreta salga bien –

-Bueno me retiro-

-Claro capitán vuelva pronto-

POV TOSHIR0

Fui directo al lugar donde siempre iba a admirar el cielo para ser más específicos el atardecer cuando de repente mi celular sonó al abrirlo vi que había una señal que reportaba un hollow de nivel medio al notar que no había ninguna energía espiritual de algún shinigami decidí ir pero de repente el celular volvió a sonar al volverlo a mirar se veía otra energía espiritual una muy fuerte casi del nivel de un capitán , será ese el raitatsu que debía investigar deje mi gigai y llegue hay con un shupon , cuando llegue no avía nada ni hollow ni nadie, así que fui a buscar mi gigai cuando lo encontré me di cuenta que ya había anochecido entonces fui a un parque cercano de donde miro el atardecer y me quede dormido en un árbol del parque.

Al siguiente día

POV TOSHIRO

Cuando me desperté fui directo a la casa kurosaki y entre por la ventana que llegaba a la habitación de kurosaki ichigo pero como ichigo se había mudado a la sociedad de almas su cuarto debería estar vacío ….. p pero q que

POV NORMAL

Al entrar toshiro se dio cuenta que la habitación no estaba vacía había alguien dormí en la cama, él se acercó para ver quién era pero al ver el rostro de dicha persona toshiro pudo ver a una chica de piel clara y con una cabellera negra y larga

POV TOSHIRO

Pero quien es ella – me acerque para ver si la reconocía, por alguna extraña razón su cara se me Asia familiar pero quien era …..

RiinRIIIN

Aquel sonido hizo que la joven se levantara y el capitán salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, el capitán desde la venta se quedó observando a la chica, la cual iba vestida con lo que parecía ser su pijama, era una camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y usaba uno bóxer femenino de color negro; La joven después de ver la hora se dirigió a la ventana, lo que alerto al capitán, pero el capitán rápidamente se subió al techo, la chica se quedó mirando el cielo durante 5 minutos sin decir nada, el capitán estaba a punto de irse hasta que escucho la voz de la joven

\- El amanecer es hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como el atardecer –

Toshiro volteo asía donde miraba la joven y vio que estaba empezando a amanecer

POV TOSHIRO

Atardecer pero quien es ella

Bueno espero que les haya gustado


	4. El encuentro parte 1

NUESTRA HISTORIA

Cap4: El encuentro parte 1

 **Después del incidente con aquella desconocida chica, toshiro decidió irse a ponerse su gigai para poder caminar un rato eran aproximadamente las 5:20 pero mientras caminaba su celular sonó cuando vio que era una llamada rápidamente contesto**

-Taicho, hola como le ha ido en el mundo de los humanos- dijo gritando cierta teniente de pelo naranja

-Bien matsumoto, pero para qué diablos me hablas-

-Es que el capitán comandante kyoraku me pidió que le llamara, él está aquí delante mío, se lo paso-

-Hola capitán hitsugaya, espero que le este yendo bien en el mundo humano, bueno seré breve ya que las hermanas del capitán kurosaki son sospechosas y usted aparenta más o menos su edad creo que lo mejor para que las investigue será que usted se inscriba a su escuela-

-Queeeee-

-Comprenda capitán es lo mejor así en caso de que lo descubran usted podrá decir que se han incrementado los hollow y usted fu enviado para destruirlos, y para pasar desapercibido va a la escuela como cualquier chico humano después de todo una vez lo hizo cuando ichigo iba en la escuela, solo que esta vez nadie lo va a tachar de niño de prima…. -

-Ya es suficiente- dijo obviamente enojado e interrumpiendo al capitán comandante kyoraku- ok cuando iría a esa escuela- dijo ya un poco más tranquilo

-Hoy mismo capitán hitsugaya el uniforme ya está donde urahara, dijo que se lo entregaría apenas y lo mandara-

-ok… pero qué diablos- dijo mientras veía un paquete que venía disparado a una velocidad increíble, casi le cae en la cara a toshiro pero el rápido lo esquivo y termino estrellado en la pared de una casa que estaba alado de toshiro, él se acercó al paquete y tenía una nota que decía.

* * *

Capitán Hitsugaya aquí está el uniforme de su escuela y la comida que le mando su teniente.

Att: Kisuke Urahara

* * *

Y el capitán se precipito a ver la comida y que también tenía una nota

* * *

Taicho espero que le vaya bien en su primer día de escuela, aquí le mande su almuerzo lo prepare yo misma, espero que le guste y haga muchos amigos y ya tenga novia que ya está muy grande-cito como para no tener novia.

Att con cariño: Matsumoto

* * *

Toshiro rápido izo volita la hoja mi entras grito con enojo –Matsumotooooo- sin darse cuenta que dejo su celular prendido

-taicho que pasa-

\- Matsumoto deja ya esas tonterías yo no tengo tiempo para nada de eso-

-De que habla taicho… Ah ya es sobre lo que le mande, es que taicho usted ya está en edad de tener novia-

-Deja de fastidiar con eso matsumo –

-pero taichoo-

-pero nada, bueno adiós tengo que colgar, sino llegare tarde a esa escuela-

-adiós taichoo-

-adiós capitán hitsugaya, que le vaya bien-

-adiós- colgó rápido se fue a ponerse su uniforme y luego se fue a la escuela-

* * *

EN LA ESCUELA

POV TOSHIRO

Sigo sin entender porque diablos tengo que ir a su escuela, si lo que quiero es que ellas no se enteren que yo estoy aquí, ya que ellas me conocen, y ahora si una de ellas es la dueña de a aquel raitatsu sabrá que vine para investigarla.

* * *

EN EL SALÓN DE CLASE

-Bueno chicos hoy se integra otro alumno al grupo, pasa y preséntate por favor-

-Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya –

Mientras al rededor se escuchaba uno que otro murmullo de chicas diciendo que era muy guapo, mientras toshiro pensaba que eran una bola de locas.

-Bueno alguien quiere preguntarle algo a su nuevo compañero-

Obviamente todas las chicas del salón alzaron la mano, excepto una pelinegra de ojos ónix que tenía su vista en la ventana (ella estaba sentada en el rincón, alado de la ventana), mientras estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos que eran de color negro, así que no le estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que pasaba en la clase

-KUROSAKI Cuantas veces te he dicho que pongas atención y que te quites esos audífonos- grito con furia la maestra, lo que hizo que toshiro volteara al lugar donde estaba mirando la maestra

-Si maestra disculpe – dijo la chica con aburrimiento, mientras volteaba asía la maestra

-Te pareces tanto a ichigo, te sales de repente de clases y no vuelves hasta dentro de unas horas y no prestan atención a clases - dijo la maestra recordando a su antiguo alumno –Bueno joven hitsugaya puede volver a presentarse para los que no escucharon – al decir eso Karin volteo a ver a toshiro y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro

-Soy toshiro hitsugaya- dijo Toshiro mientras el miraba con asombro a la kurosaki, así que ella era Karin.

* * *

Es te es otro capítulo espero les guste

Y a las personas que le gusta bleach, pero que no leen el manga se los recomiendo yaqué paso algo increíble con Hitsugaya Toshiro, bueno hasta aquí les cuento ya que no les quiero hacer spoiler


	5. el encuentro parte 2

**_Nuestra historia_**

 ** _Cap5: El Encuentro parte 2_**

POV Karin

Como siempre estar en una maldita clase que no sirve para nada, después de todo para que me servirá esta materia si no tiene que ver nada con migo, pero claro si no saco buenas notas no me dejaran entrar en el equipo de futbol, a que problema, lo bueno es que a la salida tengo practica ya que pronto tendremos un gran juego

-KUROSAKI Cuantas veces te he dicho que pongas atención y que te quites esos audífonos-

 _-Si maestra disculpe – dijo la chica con aburrimiento, mientras volteaba asía la maestra_

Sigo sin entender porque me regaña tanto ni que es tú viera explicando algo importante

-Te pareces tanto a ichigo, te sales de repente de clases y no vuelves hasta dentro de unas horas y no prestas atención a clases-

Aquí va de nuevo comparándome con ichigo solo porque soy su hermana, apuesto que si no lo fuera ni siquiera se lo recordaría ni

–Bueno joven hitsugaya puede volver a presentarse para los que no escucharon –

Para los que no escucharon, no es más fácil decir para kurosaki, ya que no lo escucho porque no le intereso nada lo que esta dicien.., Espera HITSUGAYA- al voltear vi a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa un poco más alto que ella- acaso él es Toshiro, pero que está haciendo aquí en el mundo humano o mejor dicho en la escuela

-Soy toshiro hitsugaya- dijo Toshiro mientras el miraba con asombro a la kurosaki.

Por qué diablos me mira

-Bueno joven hitsugaya podría sentarse, en la esquina de haya- (en la otra es quina ósea Karin en la esquina de la derecha junto a la ventana y toshiro en la esquina de la izquierda junto a la pared)

\- Si – dijo como si nada agacho un poco la cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento

Es imposible, que ase toshiro aquí, a pasado 4 años desde la última bes que lo vi, se ve que ha cambiado mucho ya no es el mismo niño de primaria hasta se podría decir que talvez sea 3 centímetros más alto que yo

POV TOSHIRO

Diablos, lo que yo quería era que no se dieran cuenta de que estoy aquí en el mundo humano, pero tenían que mandarme a su escuela ha y para poner el jaque máteme toco en el salón donde esta Kurosaki Karin, de las dos gemelas tuvo que ser la que más me conoce y la que sabe que soy un shinigami

POV NORMAL

Ya ha pasado cuatro horas desde que llego toshiro a la escuela y como era de esperarse ya tenía un club de fans, mientras karin solo ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeras de clase y los de ciertos chicos amigos suyos que preguntaban cosas de toshiro como ¿Qué ese no es el chico que jugaba futbol con nosotros de niños? ¿Pero que no ese niño era más pequeño que nosotros? ¿No se fue a vivir a otro país?, mientras ellos le preguntaban ella simplemente les contestaba con un no lose, mientras la kurosaki solo pensaba en hablar con el

-RIIIIN RIIIIN- receso

POV Karin

Al fin el receso tengo que hablar ya con él, tengo que saber a qué vino – que diablos- dijo karin mientras volteaba asía la ventana

POV Toshiro

Cuando estaba a punto de ir me escuche a la kurosaki decir qué diablos y gire a verla y vi que miraba asía la ventana, después mi teléfono empezó a sonar al abrirlo se registró un hollow, en ese momento volví a mirar a la kurosaki y vi que ella estaba tomando sus cosas y salió del salón corriendo, decidí seguirla vi como salía de la escuela y corrió hasta llegar a una casa que conocía perfectamente (la casa de Oba-chan).

De repente mi celular volvió a sonar al abrirlo me indico que el hollow se estaba acercando a dicha casa, era un hollow de nivel bajo así que lo destruí muy rápido al destruirlo fui directo a la casa de oba-chan para ver cómo es taba ella y la kurosaki, pero lo que vi me dejo en shock era oba-chan con una cadena muy larga en el pecho, sentada en el jardín.

 **POV Normal**

-Toshiro eres tú- dijo oba-chan con una sonrisa

\- …. S Si- dijo toshiro un poco extraña do al ver aquella escena

-Toshiro ase cuanto tiempo no te veía- dijo oba-chan mientras se acercaba a toshiro

\- Oba-chan con quien hablas – dijo karin saliendo de la cocina asía el jardín donde estaban toshiro y oba-chan, al ver a toshiro se sorprendió - To Toshiro que está haciendo aquí- dijo karin

-Detecte a un hollow que se acercaba aquí y vine a destruirlo-

\- Gustas un poco de té -

\- si-

\- en un momento vuelvo oba-chan- dijo karin mientas se dirigía a la cocina y le hizo una seña a toshiro para que la siguiera

 **En la cocina**

 **POV TOSHIRO**

 **Así como ella lo indico la seguí, al llegar a la cocina ella se puso frente dela repisa y empezó a preparar Te, mientras yo solo me recargue en la pared y me quede observándola esperando que ella me explicara algo de todo esto, aunque era raro ver a la niña cero femenina de pelo corto anti cocina (que odiaba cocinar) que yo conocía convertida en una mujer con pelo largo agarrado en una coleta, cocinando de forma tan armoniosa y común como si lo hiciera todos los días, cuando Salí de mis pensamientos la vi asiendo dulces como los que asía oba-chan.**

 **-Desde cuando sabes cocinar los dulces de oba-chan –**

 **\- Desde hace 4 años, justo dos meses después de que te fuiste-**

 **-Entonces mantuviste la promesa de venir a verla-**

 **\- Claro, por algo estoy aquí con ella -**

\- Cada cuando bienes –

\- Todos los días –

\- Entonces tú estabas aquí cuando ella murió –

\- No, ese día yo estaba en la escuela al salir de la escuela vine a ver como estaba como todos los días y la encontré acosta en el jardín, al principio creí que se había qué dado dormida pero después le hable como cinco veces y no me contestaba, después le hable a mi padre el vino la reviso y me dijo que ya no se podía hacer nada - dijo karin dejando de cocinar y cayendo en llanto el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre y de oba-chan eran los recuerdos más tristes de su vida

POV NORMAL

Después de ver esa escena de lágrimas toshiro se acercó a ella la giro para que quedaran frente a frente, mientras que la kurosaki se guía llorando la acercó a él y la abrazo, karin tenía su rostro en el pecho de toshiro, mientras lloraba inconsolable mente

POV TOSHIRO

~ Hyorinmaru~ - Señor usted desde cuando consuela a las personas de esa manera-

\- Desde que entiendo el dolor que sienten-

~Hyorinmaru~-Como que entender su dolor-

-El dolor de no volver a ver a un ser querido-

~Hyorinmaru~- Pero porque ella llora si sabe que la volverá a ver-

-Ella sabe que después de esta vida hay otra en la que tal vez la vea aunque también sabe que lo más probable es que no la vuelva a ver, y su tristeza es porque cuando un ser querido muere lo que más duele es el simple hecho de que no lo volverás a ver y yo la entiendo porque si mi oba-chan de rukongai (recordar que toshiro tiene otra oba-chan una que lo es de cariño y otra que si es su verdadera oba-chan) falleciera yo estaría igual de triste que ella porque ya no la volvería a ver y a mí me aria sentir mejor saber que cuento con alguien en ese momento-

~Hyorinmaru~- Entonces por eso la entiendes-

\- Si –

~Hyorinmaru~ -A claro y por eso el abrazo - dijo hyorinmaru con un tono medio insinuante

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 5 espero que les guste, por cierto quiero disculparme por no escribir desde hace un buen tiempo, apuesto que creían que ya no volvería a escribir pero no yo no dejare una historia incompleta menos si es mi primer fanfic, así que ya saben volveré pronto con el capítulo 6 y gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

Nuestra historia

HITSUKARIN

Cap 6

POV KARIN

Sentí un giro y a unos cálidos brazos rodeándome y es cuche una suave voz

\- Llora lo que necesites, yo estaré aquí contigo

Escuchar esas palabras tan cálidas de alguien tan frio como él era algo extraño pero por alguna razón sus palabras me hicieron sentir segura.

POV Normal

Después de un momento karin se recuperó y se separó de toshiro

\- Ya estas mejor –

-Si – dijo karin con una sonrisa- pero si le dices a alguien que llore juro que te mato- dijo eso ultimo con cara furiosa y rodeada de una temible aura negra

-Dudo mucho que una simple humana pueda hacer le algo a un capitán shinigami como yo -

-A con que una simple humana, pues lamento decepcionarlo capitán pero esta "Simple humana" lo regresara a la sociedad de almas con un "simple" golpe-

De repente un sonido los distrajo de su pequeña pelea, era la tetera que ya estaba hirviendo

\- Él Te – dijo karin mientras apagar la tetera

-Como sea, pero hace cuando paso esto-

-Hablas de la muerte de oba-chan- dijo con una voz algo deprimente- hace dos años, es más la próxima semana se cumplirán tres años-

\- Qué pero su cadena está demasiado larga, como si se hubiera muerto hace unas semanas - dijo toshiro sorprendido

\- Quien sabe- dijo karin agachando la cabeza

\- No me digas que tú interferiste en eso, tú sabes lo que paso con yousuke, oba-chan intento ayudarlo dándole raitatsu para que siguiera como un alma pero todo eso no funciono y el de repente se transformó en un hollow, lo mismo le puede pasar a oba-chan, tu sabes muy bien que hay shinigamis aquí cerca por que no le dijiste que la llevaran a la sociedad de almas - dijo toshiro enojado

\- También sé que hay otra forma de que vallan a la sociedad de almas, si ellos cumplen su último deseo de vida, ellos vuelven por si solos a la sociedad de almas –

\- Como diablos sabes eso- dijo todavía con algo de enojo- cuál es el último deseo de oba-chan - dijo esto último algo más calmado

\- Creo que sería mejor que ella te lo diga, ve con ella y pregúntale yo terminare de preparar los dulces - dijo con una voz algo seria

\- Ok iré a preguntarle-

Con oba-chan

\- Oba-chan puedo preguntarle algo –

\- Claro que si toshiro –

\- Karin ya me conto que tienes un deseo para antes de que te lleve a la sociedad de almas, podrías decirme cuales –

-Sí, mi deseo es que tú seas el que me lleve a la sociedad de almas y saber que dejo a karin con alguien bueno, que la entienda y que cuide de ella, aunque esto último karin no la sabe –

\- Pero si ella está bien, tiene una familia que la quiere y la cuida –

\- Su familia la quiere pero no la comprenden y no pueden cuidarla de las cosas que ellos no pueden ver, las cosas que diario persiguen y dañan a karin hasta el punto de atormentarla, y la única persona que la entendía, quería y que la única que podía protegerla se fue – dijo oba-chan con un tono de melancolía

\- A quien te refieres – dijo toshiro con un poco de duda

\- A su hermano, ichigo creo que así se llamaba, un día de repente Karin llego algo triste diciendo que su hermano se avía ido, ese día ella se quedó aquí hasta que oscureció y cuando volvió sé que do aquí dos semanas, sin ir a la escuela, sin ir a jugar futbol y sin ver a su familia en ese entonces ella no quería saber nada de nadie, es más karin no se quería quedar aquí sino que se quería ir a rentar un departamento o algo así pero logre convencerla de quedarse a aquí- dijo Oba-chan con algo de tristeza

\- Y cuando dijiste "las cosas" que diario persiguen y dañan a karin hasta el punto de atormentarla a que o quien te referías –

\- A esos monstros que solo pocas personas pueden ver, los monstruos que tú siempre bienes a destruir, son ellos los que atormentan a karin y lo peor han estado aumentando des de que su hermano se fue –

\- Entonces te refieres a los hollow –

\- Si, karin sea estado sintiendo mal por culpa de esos monstruos y de esas personas –

\- A que personas te refieres -

\- A unos niños de la edad de karin que siempre la molestan porque según ellos los fantasmas que ve karin no existen, y aunque karin diga que no le molesta yo sé que si –

\- Tranquila oba-chan yo te prometo que ayudare a karin pero tengo que llevarte a la sociedad de almas lo más pronto posible

\- Ya están los dulces – dijo karin acercándose a toshiro y oba-chan con una sonrisa

\- Toshiro debes de probar los dulces que hace karin son mucho mejores de los que cocinaba yo – dijo oba-chan con una sonrisa

\- No claro que no oba-chan si los dulces que preparas tu son los mejores –

Mientras karin y oba-chan estaban hablando toshiro tomo uno de los dulces que cocino karin y lo probo

-Mmm sabe bien – dijo toshiro con un tono de sorpresa

\- Verdad que son deliciosos toshiro – dijo oba-chan

\- Si, son bastante ricos –

\- Bueno es la misma receta de oba-chan es por eso que están deliciosos - dijo karin con una sonrisa

Tititititititititititititi (sonó el celular de Karin)

\- Bueno-

-Karin ¿dónde estás? estoy preocupada no te e visto desde que entramos a la escuela, y tu maestra dice que no te ha visto desde el receso, ella dice que te fugaste, pensé que estarías en la casa y a hora vuelvo y papa dice que tú no has estado en casa-

-Tranquila yuzu estoy en la casa de un amigo, y me fui de la escuela porque me sentía mal y no fui a casa porque no quería preocupar a papa-

\- Ok, pero vuelve pronto a casa que ya casi esta la cena –

\- Si voy para ya –

Colgó

\- Bueno tengo que irme, yuzu quiere que vaya pronto a casa –

\- Vete con cuidado karin – dijo oba-chan con una sonrisa

\- Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa kurosaki –

\- No toshiro descuida no quiero molestar, y sé que tienes mucho de qué hablar con oba-chan –

-Pero karin es mejor que toshiro te acompañe, ya está apunto de oscurecer y estas calles son muy peligrosas y él y yo podemos hablar mañana –

\- Tranquila oba-chan yo se cuidarme sola y a demas mi casa no esta tan lejos –

-Si no recuerdo mal vives a 20 cuadras de aquí, karin por favor deja que toshiro te acompañe -

\- Oba-chan estoy bien de y apuesto que toshiro quiere hablar cuanto antes con Tigo –

\- Kurosaki oba-chan tiene razón, ella y yo podemos hablar mañana y estas calles son peligrosas para una chica como tú, y además tengo algo que hablar con Tigo-

\- O..ok- dijo karin algo confundida – bueno Oba-chan adiós te veo mañana –

\- Si, váyanse con cuidado –

POV NORMAL

Después de despedirse de oba-chan toshiro y karin se fueron, pero de camino a casa de karin ya había oscurecido y ya se habían topado con seis hollow y se detuvieron en el lugar donde antes veían el atardecer.

\- Desde cuando tea pasado esto –

\- A que te refieres toshiro –

\- A los hollow, desde hace cuánto te persiguen –

\- Desde que ichigo se fue los hollow han aumentado y me han estado siguiendo constante mente, pero siempre me las arreglo para huir así que no hay mucho problema en ello pero hace un rato dijiste que tenías algo de qué hablar con migo, que era-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 6 espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el capítulo 7 que tendrá un poco de ichiruki , hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuestra Historia**

 ** _Hitsukarin_**

 **Cap 7: la carta**

 ** _POV NORMAL_**

 **Después de despedirse de oba-chan toshiro y karin se fueron, pero de camino a casa de karin ya había oscurecido y ya se habían topado con seis hollow y se detuvieron en el lugar donde antes veían el atardecer.**

 **\- Desde cuando tea pasado esto –**

 **\- A que te refieres toshiro –**

 **\- A los hollow, desde hace cuánto te persiguen –**

 **\- Desde que ichigo se fue los hollow han aumentado y me han estado siguiendo constante mente, pero siempre me las arreglo para huir así que no hay mucho problema en ello pero hace un rato dijiste que tenías algo de qué hablar con migo, que era-**

 **\- Veras kurosaki he venido aquí por una misión que obligatoriamente me a signaron pero cuando me dirigía a karakura tu hermano me pidió que te entregara esto - le dijo con su voz fría como era de costumbre mientras le entregaba una carta**

 **\- Podrías decir le a ese estúpido shinigami que se va ya a la – dijo enojada antes de que toshiro la interrumpiera**

 **\- Corrección kurosaki ese estúpido capitán shinigami –**

 **\- Capitán es enserio quién diablos asigna a los capitanes en la sociedad de almas tienen de capitanes a un estúpido y a un niño –**

 **\- Y a un perro, un científico loco, un ebrio…. Espera niño –**

 **\- Jajaja –**

 **\- A quien te referías con un niño –**

 **\- A quien crees –**

 **-No se si no lo has notado kurosaki pero soy cinco centímetros más alto que tú, así que si yo soy un niño tu eres una bebe –**

 **-ok tranquilo no te enojes –**

 **\- Ya toma la carta de tú estúpido e idiota hermano –**

 **\- Yo nunca le dije idiota –**

 **-Ok eso lo agregue yo pero no me digas que no lo pensaste– dijo con una ligera sonrisa de burla**

 **\- Claro que lo pensé después de todo solo un idiota dejaría a su hermana sola con la estupidez humana – dijo karin con cierto tono de melancolía**

 **\- Estupidez humana, a que te refieres –**

 **\- A la gente estúpida que no cree en lo que no puede ver y trata a la gente que si lo puede ver como a unos malditos mentirosos que solo quieren llamar la atención – dijo con un tono de furia**

 **\- Eso no es estupidez humana se llama ignorancia y la tiene el 99% de los humanos –**

 **\- Y porque diablos yo solo estoy rodeada de ese 99% y solo conozco unas cuantas del 1%-**

 **-¿Unas cuantas?-**

 **\- si quieres mañana en la escuela te los presento aunque creo que algunos ya los conoces, esta mi hermana yusu ella antes solo sentía a los espíritus pero a hora los puede ver aunque no puede ver ni a shinigamis ni a hollow , y están ururu y jinta ellos creo que son hermanos y viven donde urahara y ellos pueden ver tanto espíritus como hollow y shinigamis y también esta yukio el ve tanto hollow como shinigamis y espíritus, creo que te llevaras bien con yukio son exactamente iguales en su forma de ser por ejemplo ambos son serios y tienen esa maldita costumbre de llamarme kurosaki-**

 **-Yo no me llevo bien con cualquier humano sin importar lo mucho que se parezca a mí –**

 **\- Y con migo te llevas bien –**

 **\- Se podría decir que tú no eres cualquier humana –**

 **\- Eso quiere decir -**

 **\- Quiere decir que con Tigo me siento un poco más a gusto que con cualquier otro humano – toshiro hizo una pequeña pausa - creo que es mejor ya ir a tu casa tu hermana puede preocuparse-**

 **-Si –**

 _ **POV Toshiro**_

 _ **Hablamos de algunas cosas triviales como los partidos de futbol la escuela hasta que llegamos a su casa**_

 _ **\- Bueno adiós kurosaki-**_

 _ **\- Karin toshiro Karin, pero no quieres pasar-**_

 _ **\- No creo que sea buena idea después de todo lo que paso la última vez que entre a tu casa-**_

 _ **-Jajaja tienes razón bueno toshiro hasta mañana que descanses –**_

 _ **\- Igual kurosaki que descanses te veo mañana-**_

 _ **\- Si-**_

 _ **Me di la vuelta y me fui pero cuando iba pasando por el parque metí mi mano a la bolsa de mi pantalón y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no le había dado la carta de su hermano a karin, así que regrese a la casa kurosaki, note que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas lo que quería decir que o no había nadie o era demasiado tarde y ya estaban dormidos así que revise la hora en mi teléfono el cual decía que eran las 11:35 si probablemente estaban dormidos así que entre al cuarto que antes era de ichigo y a hora era de karin, fue fácil ya que la ventana estaba medio abierta cuando entre la vi acostada en su cama así que deje la carta alado de su almohada, pero cuando me iba a ir la escuche hablar voltee a mirarla y medí cuenta que estaba hablando dormida**_

 _ **\- Hyorimaru – dijo karin con una voz tan suave y con cierto tono de elegancia como si de otra persona se tratara**_

 _ **Porque dice el nombre de mi zampakuto de esa forma**_

 **~ Hikari ~ dijo hyorimaru con un tono sorprendido**

 **\- y a hora tú de que hablas –**

 **~ Toshiro esta chica es… ~ pero antes de que hyorimaru acabara karin empezó a despertar lo que hizo que toshiro reaccionara y se fuera.**

 ** _POV Karin_**

 _ **Ah que frio, diablos la ventana se abrió- me iba levantar para cerrarla pero vi un sobre alado de mi almohada- que hace esto aquí – volví a mirar hacia la ventana- así que toshiro estuvo aquí, quizá la carta dice algo importante y por eso toshiro vino hasta aquí y a esta hora a entregármela - así que decidí abrir el sobre**_

 _ **~*~ (**_ _ **㈏3 ) ~*~ ( ㈏3 ) ~*~ ( ㈏3 ) ~*~**_

 _ **Hola Karin**_

 _ **Te escribí para contarte todo lo que ha pasado desde que me vine a vivir a la sociedad de almas, para empezar me volví capitán del octavo escuadrón, verdad que es increíble aunque hay demasiado papeleo pero obviamente me tomo mis descansos.**_

 _ **Ha pero esas no son todas las noticias voy a volver al mundo humano en unos 2 meses y me voy a quedar 4 semanas, adivina porque… voy a casarme con rukia y decidimos hacer la boda en el mundo humano verdad que te tomo por sorpresa a y dile a yusu que si quiere ella puede ir organizando todo lo de la boda, te lo pediría a ti pero sé que todo esto de organizar eventos se te hace algo fastidioso y sé que yusu le encantara hacerlo pero dile que no se emocione de más y también dile a el viejo que para la boda vendrán shinigamis y que también el hermano mayor de rukia así que dile que si no se comporta yo mismo lo mato sin importarme que sea mi padre.**_

 _ **Así que adiós karin te veo pronto**_

 _ **Pd: Te doy permiso de patear al viejo si empieza a llorar y a decir estupideces de que sus hijos crecieron sobre el cuadro**_ _ **de mama**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 7 espero que les haya gustado

A por cierto les quiero recomendar un fanfic llamado **_Sin título_** este fanfic esta genial obvio es Hitsukarin pero quiero aclarar que no es mío pero celos recomiendo mucho


	8. Te protegeré

Nuestra historia

Capítulo 8: Te protegeré

 **HITSUKARIN**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * POV KARIN

Conque ichigo volverá a casa, se fue hace un año sin decir ni preguntar nada y volverá también como si nada es un maldito sin vergüenza, después de todo solo se quedara unos días y después se volverá a ir, obviamente esto hará muy feliz a yusu y al viejo ya que ellos tienen muchas ganas de verlo pero la verdad yo no sé cómo poder volver a verlo si desde que se fue no he sentido nada más que rencor asía el por irse de ese modo, sin mirar atrás, como pudo romper su promesa, la promesa que nos hizo a mí y a yusu de que siempre estaría con nosotras y que nos protegería sin importar que, al final tiro su promesa a la basura solo por AMOR, definitivamente fue por amor, talvez lo estoy juzgando demasiado.

 ** _Flashback_**

\- Para aprovechar que hoy están mis tres queridos hijos reunidos para cenar les contare la hermosa historia del amor entre su papi y su mami ósea mi querida y hermosa misaki – dijo isshin mientras comenzaba a abrasar el cuadro de su difunta esposa misaki- hay mi querida misaki al fin les contare a nuestros queridos hijos nuestra historia de amor –

\- Viejo calla, queremos cenar en paz- dijo karin un tanto furiosa por el comportamiento infantil de parte de su padre

-Karin deja que papá nos cuente su historia con mama- dijo yusu con una amplia sonrisa

-Si karin hay que escuchar al viejo al menos esta vez- dijo ichigo con una sonrisa de lado

-Ok- dijo karin cruzándose de brazos

\- Esta bien comenzare diciéndoles como papa se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mama, ella venia todos los días a la clínica a burlarse de cómo me veía con la bata de médico, un día vimos una película que trataba de un anciano que comparaba a la mujer con la que estuvo casado toda su vida con el sol una película muy aburrida por cierto pero recuerdo bien a su madre llorando al vela y la frase de aquel anciano y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ella era mi sol, ella me atraía era misericordiosa me guiaba con su brillante luz, ella asía todo eso y más sin siquiera intentarlo. Y yo feliz de estar en su órbita, y fue en ese momento que me declare a su madre ella compartía mis sentimientos por lo tanto nos convertimos en novios ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida dos años después nos casamos fue una boda pequeña pero hermosa en un jardín lleno de árboles de cerezo, los pétalos caían mientras ella se acercaba a mí con un hermoso yukata blanco con flores de color rosa lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, meses después nos enteramos de una asombrosa noticia su madre estaba embarazada de ichigo, cuando nació ichigo misaki estaba muy contenta su sonrisa ese día fue mucho más brillante que de costumbre, unos años después nos enteramos de que misaki estaba esperando gemelas, misaki al enterarse que estaba embarazada de dos pequeñas fue directo a comprar repita de bebe de color rosa y rojo, se podría decir que misaki las conocía desde antes que nacieran- de repente cambio su tono de alegría a un tono melancólico pero aún seguía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- después de unos años que pasamos juntos como una familia feliz su madre tuvo que partir a un lugar mejor-

-Tranquilo viejo a mama no le hubiera gustado verte así – dijo ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Si papa, y tu historia con mama es hermosa, me encantaría vivir una historia así algún día, pero no mencionaste como se conocieron-

\- V… veras mama y papa se conocieron en… en eto veras fue- dijo isshin algo nervioso

\- El viejo quiere decir que se conocieron un día mama tuvo un accidente de auto y papa la curo y cuando estuvo internada se conocieron y se enamoraron-

\- Que lindo-dijo yusu

\- Qué extraño – dijo karin - (era obvio que algo ocultaban y era igual de obvio que tenía que ver con que había visto hace unas semanas avía visto a su padre con un traje de shinigami, claro ni se molestó en preguntarle ya que iba a salir con las mismas estupideces que ichigo, además eso explicaba mucho, pero ¿mama también sería una shinigai? No, no era posible ya que si ambos fueran shinigamis hubieran vivido en la sociedad de almas entonces nosotros estaríamos viviendo haya y no en el mundo humano así que cual sería la verdadera historia de mama y el viejo)-

\- No es nada extraño es amor karin – dijo ichigo con una gran sonrisa, luego suspiro mientras veía asía la vebtana- bueno ya es hora de queme valla a la escuela

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

\- Como sea - dijo karin mientras se recostó en su cama y que profunda mente dormida

Al día siguiente

\- Karin ya despierta llegaras tarde a la escuela- grito yusu

\- cinco minutos más yusu –

\- Pero karin sino nos vamos a hora no llegaremos -

\- Que pero que hora - ve el reloj 6:57- yusu adelántate yo en un momento te alcanzo-

\- Ok karin – dijo mientras salía de casa

Karin se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y tomo su mochila pero cuando salió de su casa se topó con

\- Buenos días kurosaki- dijo toshiro con su tono frió de costumbre

\- Hola toshiro y gracias por lo de la carta-

\- De nada, pero no tienes que ir a tu escuela-

\- No tienes que ir tú también –

\- No, solo voy si quiero –

\- Traes puesto el uniforme –

\- Es que hoy si quiero ir –

\- Entonces porque estás aquí, en vez de estar en la escuela –

\- Quien sabe-

\- Bueno, entonces que te parece si asemos unas carreras, quien llegue primero a la escuela gana-

\- Estas segura de que quieres competir con un capitán shinigami –

\- Tan segura como de que te ganare –

\- Así – dijo mientras salía del gigai con una sonrisa burlona – te estaré esperando en la escuela-

\- No es justo ponte tu gigai-

\- Creí que habías dicho que podrías ganar le a un capitán shinigami –

\- Si utilizas el shunpo será trampa-

\- Creí que querías competir con un shinigami al 100% -

\- Obviamente que un humano no puede igualar el shunpo sin importar lo rápido que corra-

\- Como diablos sabes tanto acerca de los shinigamis, dudo mucho que ichigo te lo haya dicho-

\- Lo investigo por mi cuenta-

\- Así y que tanto has "investigado por tu cuenta" –

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que tu zampakutuo es de elemento hielo y que se llama hyorinmaru que significa anillo de hielo y casi siempre tiene forma de dragón pero su otra forma en la que parece humano se ve muy bien, tiene pelo largo de color verde esmeralda con unos ojos como grises azulados y en el rostro tiene como una x de color azul claro y viste con un yukata de color azul y podría quedarme aquí diciendo te otras cosas que se de ti pero tenemos que llegar a la escuela -

\- Cualquiera diría que solo me investigaste a mí –

\- Investigo lo que me interesa-

\- Así que te intereso –

\- Así como te investigue a ti investigue a muchas otras personas –

\- como a quien-

\- byakuya kuchiki, gin ichimaru, renji abarai, rangiku matsumoto, grimmjow, kenpachi , soi fong, aizen sousuke y muchos más como Hinamori Momo – de repente Karin comenzó a correr- te veo en la escuela

\- Espera kurosaki – luego toshiro utilizo el shunpo y al alcanzar a karin la cargo como princesa

\- Suéltame, quiero bajar toshiro –

\- Quieres llegar a la escuela –

\- Si, pero yo sola puedo caminar baja me –

\- Lamento decirte que si no vamos con esta velocidad no llegamos –

-Me vale si llego o no, suéltame –

\- Tranquila ya casi llegamos, y tienes que decirme todo lo que sabes ok-

\- No pienso decirte nada –

\- No te lo estoy te estoy preguntando si quieres decirme te estoy exigiendo que me lo digas –

\- Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada –

\- Claro que si lo soy, ya que no solo me investigaste a mí sino que también a mis compañeros y amigos –

\- A un así no pienso decirte nada-

\- Ya llegamos –

Al llegar a la escuela estaban a punto de cerrarla puerta toshiro bajo a karin y se puso rápido su gigai pero cuando quiso mirar a karin para que le respondiera karin ya había corrido a la entrada de su salón pero al entrar choco con

-Lo sien – dijo karin hasta vio con quien choco

\- Fíjate por donde vas fenómeno, no quiero que me pegues tus rarezas – dijo una chica

\- Murakami Sae dudo mucho que puedas tener más rarezas – dijo karin con tono desafiante

\- Yo rara pero si la que ve "Espíritus" eres tú, claro si es que es cierto que los puedes ver y no es una invención tuya como la del monstruo invisible de la clase de educación física -

\- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, después de todo no me importa si me crees o no –

\- Pero eso no solo lo sé yo lo sabe toda la escuela, toda la escuela sabe muy bien las mentiras de las gemelas kurosaki, pero yusu se salva por tener una cara mona y una actitud sumamente estúpida e inocente pero tú no tienes nada que te pueda ayudar ni siquiera ese maldito cuerpo de modelo que te cargas-

\- Te puedo tolerar que digas lo que sea de mí pero con mi hermana no te matas ok-

\- Ves lo que digo, te iría mejor si agacharas la cabeza y digieras "l...lo siento no quise molestarte" como suele hacer tu hermana, pero te comprendo solo tu hermana puede tener tan poca dignidad y tan poco orgullo –

\- Si vuelves a hablar así de yusu juro que te are conocer el mismo infierno-

\- Pero siendo sincera tu actitud es mucho peor que la de ella, tu actitud es tan primitivamente grotesca que me da asco, pero también meda vergüenza de que vallamos a la misma escuela y en el mismo curso pero me quedo tranquila al saber que pronto te echara de la escuela por ser una maldita salvaje-

Karin le dio una cachetada a Sae, pero sae al sentir el golpe se llenó de furia y tomo a karin del pelo y mientras jalaba su cabello le pateo el tobillo haciendo que karin cayera al suelo mientras sus demas de amigas que eran cuatro en total y con sae 5 la pateaban hasta que

\- No se les ase injusto ser 5 contra una – dijo cierto pelirrubio que estuvo viendo todo desde su lugar

\- No te metas Vorarlberna –

\- Si me meto sería un poco más justo serian 2 contra 5 –

\- Corrección serian 3 contra 5 – dijo toshiro mientras alejaba la mano de sae del cabello de karin

\- Toshiro – dijo sae con tono de inocencia – No es lo que parece es que karin me golpeo primero -

\- Si tú me hubieses dicho lo mismo que le dijiste a ella hasta yo me hubiera atrevido a golpearte sin importarme que fueras una chica – dijo toshiro con un tono helado que podría congelar a todas las personas cercanas a el

\- Toshiro, tu eres nuevo por eso comprendo que no sabes a quien estas defendiendo, así que déjame decirte quien es en realidad karin kurosaki, ella es una salvaje que se la pasa buscando pelea con todos, el otro día vinieron 4 chicos abusar la para vengarse de ella, porque ella había golpeado a un amigo suyo por nada, también es una mentirosa de lo peor puedes creer que por culpa de ella todos nos quedamos en el sótano de la escuela encerrados hasta que ella quiso abrirnos y su única escusa fue que había un monstruo invisible en el patio y que casi entra a la escuela también se la pasa diciendo que puede ver espíritus, solo por llamar a atención así que no deberías defender la es un poco normal que Vorarlberna la defienda ya que son novios y eso pero- dijo Sae con una voz de victima

\- Yo también los veo-

\- ¡Que!- dijo sae sorprendida

\- Como lo oyes yo también veo espíritus, para ser más exactos soy un espíritu pero para moverme en el mundo humano uso este inútil cuerpo, así que el único raro aquí soy yo no Karin ok-

\- Toshiro no tienes que inventar todo esto por ella –

\- No estoy inventando nada – dijo mientras ayudaba a Karin a levantarse – Y si se vuelven a meter con ella yo mismo las are pagar ok- dijo mientras la temperatura bajaba

\- Estas equivocado toshiro – dijo sae mientras salio corriendo del salón con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería para curar tu tobillo karin- dijo toshiro con un tono preocupado

\- Tenía que pasar todo esto para que me llamaras por mi nombre – dijo con un tono entre débil adolorido y feliz

\- Ya calla, te llevare a la enfermería- la cargo al estilo princesa

\- Puedo caminar he -

\- Dudo mucho que puedas caminar con un golpe de ese calibre en el tobillo, así que no te quejes-

Se fueron a la enfermería, sin prestar atención a todos los murmullos que había por el escándalo que habían formado y dejando atrás e ignorando a cierto pelirubio que se quedó parado sin hacer nada más que pensar

En la enfermería

Al entrar toshiro checo que no hubiera nadie en la enfermería al confirmar que no había nadie dejo a karin medio recostada en la cama de la enfermería y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro

\- Porque cierras la puerta –

\- Porque que crees – dijo mientras salía de su gigai – si sabes tanto como creo que sabes de los shinigamis sabrías que tenemos algo llamado kido es un poder que nos sirve tanto para ataque, defensa y curación y aunque no soy tan bueno en kido curativo no soy nada malo –

\- Quien lo diría el capitán del décimo escuadrón es bueno en kido curativo, creí que cuando estabas en la academia shinigami te avías concentrado más en técnicas de ataque –

\- Lo hice pero cuando yo era el tercero al mando del décimo escuadrón mi antiguo capitán siempre me decía que todas las técnicas shinigamis eran importantes a la hora de la batalla así que cuando tenía tiempo practicaba kido curativo en el cuarto escuadrón –

\- Se escucha muy sabio tu antiguo capitán, como se llama-

\- Creí que ya sabias todo de mi –

-No todo, solo lo básico-

\- Si quieres que te diga su nombre para investigarlo, te lo ahorrare él ya está muerto así que esa información no te servirá de nada –

\- gin ichimaru también está muerto y aun así lo investigue-

-Paremos el tema ok – dijo mientras se sentaba alado de karin - me permites tu pie

\- Si – dijo mientras con algo de dificultad lo movía asía toshiro, toshiro tomo su pie y lo reviso

-Esta hinchado, te dejo un golpe horrible- dijo murmurando casi como si fuera para el mismo pero karin lo escucho perfectamente

\- Diablos así no poder jugar futbol mañana – dijo con un tono de enfado pero toshiro movió un poco su pie lo que generó que karin diera un pequeño gemido de dolor

\- Lo siento, pero tranquila esto se te curara antes de tu partido-

\- En serio –

\- Pero claro si te curo con kido estarás bien en unas horas-

\- No dolerá verdad –

\- No, o al menos no dolerá tanto como la patada que te dio esa malcriada-

\- Dejemos de hablar de sae, que no soporto ese tema-

\- Entonces de que quieres hablar –

\- De que te párese mmm si nos saltamos clase –

\- Karin tenías antes tanta prisa en llegar a la escuela para al final saltarte clase – dijo con cierto tono de risa

\- Es que tenemos clase de matemáticas y no me gusta esa materia – dijo entre tono de risa y excusa

\- Ok, solo porque estas herida-

\- Si – dijo con tono de victoria pero en su festejo su fleco se movió dejando al descubierto una marca de un golpe en la mejilla

\- Quien te hiso eso – dijo con un tono entre cerio y enojado

\- De que - dijo karin hasta que toshiro toco su rostro y el dolor causo que karin soltara otro gemido de dolor

\- Esto quien te lo hiso –

\- Recuerdas que sae dijo que vinieron unos chicos a la escuela a buscarme –

\- Desgraciados, te dejaron un golpe horrible, te hicieron algo mas – dijo con un tono de furia

\- Solo eso y un golpe en el estómago pero logre defenderme sola –

\- Porque golpeaste a uno de su grupo, dudo mucho que sea cierto lo que esa chica dijo-

\- El chico que golpe se enteró que yo era hermana de ichigo y quería que yo pagara porque una vez ichigo golpeo a toda su pandilla por profanar la tumba de un espíritu y el no arreglo sus asuntos con esa pandilla y con algunas otras antes de irse –

\- Tu hermano definitivamente es un estúpido como se le ocurre no arreglar este tipo de problemas antes de irse, todavía sabiendo que dejaba a sus hermanas y a su padre solos sin ayuda –

\- Por eso estoy enojado con él, no tanto por mi yo se cuidarme sola pero yusu-

\- Karin sin importar lo fuerte que seas sigues siendo una mujer-

\- Que quieres decir con eso-

\- Que aunque seas muy fuerte tu contra toda una pandilla de chicos puedes perder y no quiero ni siquiera pensar lo que te podrían hacer – dijo toshiro preocupado

\- Se cuidarme sola, lo he hecho desde hace años-

\- Ok ya sé que contigo no poder ganar en una discusión, te curare- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla

\- ok –

\- Y se puede saber dónde estaba tu novio cuando te golpearon – dijo con un tono de molestia

\- E de que hablas – dijo sin entender el punto

\- Tu novio el rubio –

\- A eso lo invento la estúpida de Sae, la verdad yukio solo es un buen amigo nada mas –

\- ok pero entonces estabas sola cuando te ataco –

\- Si –

-Ok, loe decidido yo te acompañare adonde queras ir para asegurarme que mientras yo este aquí ni esa loca de sae ni los hollow ni esos estúpidos pandilleros te hagan algo ok –

\- Toshiro ya te dije puedo cuidarme sola no necesito que me andes cuidando-

\- No recuerdo haberte peguntando si querías o no que te protegiera así que te aguantas - dijo con un tono serio

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 8 espero que les haya gustado


	9. Dobles intenciones

Nuestra historia

Hitsukarin

Cap 9: Dobles intenciones

\- Toshiro creme no es necesario que me estés cuidando todo el día solo por tonterías – dijo karin algo irritada

\- El golpe que tienes en tu mejilla y el que tienes en tu tobillo no son tonterías y sobre lo de los hollow es mi trabajo proteger a cualquier humano que este siendo asechando por ellos así que ya sabes voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo-

\- No, me niego –

\- Porque no quieres que este contigo, tanto te desagrada mi presencia-

\- No es eso, me agrada estar contigo, pero no me gusta que me estén cuidado como si de una niña se tratara –

\- No karin, yo sé muy bien que no eres una niña y que sabes cuidarte sola pero - bajo un poco su voz casi como si fuera un murmullo para sí mismo pero karin lo escucho perfectamente- entiende que me preocupas-

Karin se sonrojo un poco, toshiro no lo hubiera notado si no estuvieran tan cerca (recordar que le estaba curando la mejilla ósea que estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia) toshiro y karin se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos

 **Pov karin**

Porque diablos dice esto a hora, porque insiste tanto en esto, tal vez está bromeando pero sus ojos esmeraldas se ven tan sinceros pero no puede ser cierto, porque alguien como el que siempre está ocupado quiere malgastar su tiempo en cuidar a una humana como yo

 **Pov toshiro**

Porqué lo ase tan difícil que le cuesta decir claro que si dejare que me proteja capitán hitsugaya, talvez con lo de capitán hitsugaya me he pasado pero me gustaría que lo digiera con ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre ha tenido, recuerdo cuando me vio en aquella colina y me agradeció por devolverle su balón de futbol, recuerdo muy bien aquel brillo en sus ojos así como recuerdo que cuando me pregunto por su hermano y le conteste que no sabía nada de su hermano aquel brillo en sus ojos desapareció, sus ojos ónix resaltaban algo mucho más triste que la tristeza misma era como si su alma se hubiera ido de su cuerpo pero cuando la anime el brillo de sus ojos volvieron, aunque ahora que lo pienso como unos ojos tan oscuros pueden ser tan brillantes , pero a hora que la tengo tan cerca puedo notar que aquel brillo es mucho más deslumbrante de lo que recordaba y que combinan a la perfección con aquel tono rosado de sus mejillas se ve tan hermos –pensamientos interrumpidos por cierto pelirrubio

\- Interrumpo algo – con tono de desagrado

\- yukio pero qué diablos ases aquí-

\- La maestra pregunto porque no estaban los dos en la clase y le conté lo que había pasado pero Sae le dijo que mentía y que la culpable de todo fuiste tú karin y que el golpe de tu tobillo ya lo traías desde ayer y que la querías culpar a ella y que tú la avías golpeado antes en el estómago, el pecho y la cabeza y que yo te estaba encubriendo porque eres mi novia y como ella estaba llorando y sus amigas y la mitad del salón estaba a su favor la maestra le creyó a ella y me pidió que los trajera al salón para aclarar las cosas-

\- Maldita bruja y que dijo de toshiro-

\- Dijo que él era una víctima de tus mentiras –

\- Entonces sola hay que explicar lo sucedido – dijo toshiro con su tono serio de siempre

\- Solo tengo que enseñarle el golpe que me dejo y ya – dijo karin

\- Dudo mucho que sirva ahora ya que ya se abra disminuido el golpe- dijo toshiro

\- Perfecto lo arruinaste, shinigami de cuarta- dijo yukio con tono de molestia

\- Mira quien habla el emo usurpador de raitatsu- dijo toshiro con un tono más frio que de costumbre

\- Se conocen – dijo karin confundida

\- Eso mismo te iba preguntar yo a ti karin de donde conoces a un patético capitán shinigami –

\- Lo conozco desde hace cuatro años y él no es un patético capitán shinigami así que no lo llames de ese modo –eso último lo dijo con un tono más frio que el del mismo toshiro – Pero ustedes de donde se conocen- dijo karin cambiando su tono de voz a un tono de duda

\- Buena pregunta karin porque no se lo preguntas al emo usurpador –

-¡Cállate estúpido shinigami! –

\- ¿Yukio?- dijo karin esperando una respuesta

\- Karin la maestra pidió que te presentaras cuanto antes y si tardamos más peor nos ira – dijo yukio esquivando la pregunta y caminando asía la puerta.

Karin y toshiro lo siguieron pero el golpe de karin aún no estaba lo suficientemente sanado como para caminar, así que toshiro se la llevo cargando, pero esta vez no hubo queja alguna de parte de la pelinegra solo una mirada asesina de cierto pelirrubio

 _De camino al salón_

 **POV TOSHIRO**

~Hyorinmaru~ - Entonces piensas protegerla –

\- Si –

~Hyorinmaru~ - No puedo comprender si hace unos días te quejabas de que trabajabas demasiado y ahora tu solo te incluyes en un trabajo de guarda espaldas de una humana –

\- No lo has entendido, tengo que investigarla y esta es una buena forma de hacerlo sin que ella se entere –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Entonces mientras ella cree que estas con ella porque te preocupas por ella y quieres protegerla en realidad solo estarás buscando información, permítame decirle que es una forma muy rastrera e hipócrita de hacer su trabajo –

\- Aun no has entendido, cuando dije que la protegería lo decía enserio y lo voy hacer porque aunque me cueste admitirlo le debo mucho por haber cuidado a oba-chan cuando yo no estaba y porque la verdad le tengo algo de aprecio a karin después de todo ella ha sido una de las pocas personas que conozco que me ha tratado bien sin importar lo que digieran los demas y no me agrada que cualquier chica malcriada la humille así y menos que una bola de malditos estúpidos la golpeen solo por un error del idiota de su hermano-

~Hyorinmaru~ - Entonces si te preocupas por ella –

\- Se puede decir que si –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Entonces talvez te interese saber que ella – fue interrumpido por karin

\- Sucede algo toshiro –

\- He-

\- Es que tevés más serio que de costumbre-

\- No tranquila karin no tengo nada-

\- Entonces sonríe- dijo karin mientras jalaba los labios de toshiro formando una sonrisa

\- Karin no lo toques te puede contagiar de rabia- dijo yukio

\- Lamento decirte que no soy un perro rastrero e hipócrita como tú-

\- Yukio, Toshiro no discutan – dijo karin

\- Ok karin- dijo yukio

\- Esta bien karin- dijo toshiro

En el salón

\- Maestra podemos pasar – dijo yukio

\- Pasen joven Vorarlberna, joven hitsugaya, señorita kurosaki – dijo la maestra – Bueno señorita kurosaki, puede explicarme su versión de la historia-

\- Vera maestra al llegar al salón sae comenzó a molestarme y no lo aguante más le solté una cachetada y...- interrumpida

\- Lo ve maestra fue ella la que me golpeo lo está admitiendo, lo demas son mentiras yo nunca molestaría a una compañera-

\- Mentira – dijo toshiro con un tono serio

\- Joven hitsugaya usted que tiene que ver en este asunto – dijo la maestra

\- Es que yo sé bien todo lo que paso, y me molestaría que castigaran la verdadera víctima –

\- Bueno cuente su versión –

\- Mi compañera kurosaki al entrar, por accidente choco con la señorita Sae, kurosaki se estaba disculpando cuando fue interrumpida por Sae, ahí fue cuando Sae comenzó a ofender verbalmente a kurosaki y kurosaki le evito contestar a hasta que Sae menciono a yusu kurosaki hermana de kurosaki lo que ella ya no pudo soportar y la cacheteo y Sae prosiguió y la pateo tan fuerte que karin cayó al piso y las amigas de Sae patearon a kurosaki hasta que yukio y yo interferimos, Y sobre la herida es muy grave, pero ya la cure y vende pero todavía no puede caminar por si sola y por eso la cargue –

\- Bueno estabes pasare el comportamiento de ambas ok- dijo la maestra

\- Si- dijo karin

\- Ok – dijo sae

\- Bueno kurosaki creo que si el golpe es tan fuerte como para no poder caminar lo mejor sería que te retires a casa le llamare a tu padre-dijo maestra

\- No, hace falta yo la llevare a su casa, después de todo ella es mi vecina y yo también me ciento algo adolorido de mi cabeza – dijo toshiro

\- Ok, se van con cuidado – dijo maestra

De camino a casa kurosaki

\- Gracias por ofrecerte a traerme a casa pero y si mejor vamos a casa de oba-chan-

\- Porque, no quieres ir a tu casa –

\- Si voy a hora y mi padre me ve así se preocupara y no me dejara jugar futbol mañana –

\- Ok pero creo que si oba-chan te ve así tampoco te dejara tranquila –

\- Tienes razón entonces mmm ya se ve asía ya – dijo Karin mientras le apuntaba a una calle toshiro obedeció sin preguntar mientras karin lo guiaba hasta que llegaron a un edificio – ya llegamos

\- Que es este lugar –

\- Hubo un tiempo en donde no quería ver a mi papa ni a yusu ni a nadie quería despejarme un poco, y bueno compre un departamento aquí con algunos ahorros así que es como mi segunda casa me gusta venir aquí a pensar, y bueno estoy pensando en mudarme cuando termine la prepa y este lugar es perfecto, que hora es toshiro-

\- Son las 6: 48 pm por –

(nota: tardaron mucho en llegar a el departamento de karin y salieron de la escuela a las 12:30)

\- Te mostrare algo – dijo karin bajándose de los brazos de toshiro ya que su golpe había mejorado y corriendo asía aquel hermoso edificio indicándole a toshiro que la siguiera subieron al elevador y fueron hasta el último piso karin volvió a correr, abrió la puerta de una habitación y de hay subió unas escaleras que llevaba directo a la azotea, mientras el cielo estaba en pleno atardecer

\- Que te parece la vista toshiro – dijo karin con una sonrisa

\- Es hermosa – dijo toshiro al ver tal escena se podía ver la ciudad de karakura dos montañas y de fondo un hermoso atardecer la escena perfecta

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado y espero mínimo un reviews ya que mis ideas para la historia se van y el saber que casi nadie apoya mi historia me hace pensar que a nadie le gusta y que solo me estoy volviendo loca pensando que más poner en la historia para que a nadie le guste


	10. Chapter 10

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Nuestra historia

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

 **HITSUKARIN**

✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•✬•

Capítulo 10: Dobles intenciones parte 2

\- Que te parece la vista toshiro – dijo karin con una sonrisa

\- Es hermosa – dijo toshiro al ver tal escena se podía ver la ciudad de karakura dos montañas y de fondo un hermoso atardecer la escena perfecta

\- Por cierto toshiro te puedo a ser una pregunta –

\- Claro, que quieres preguntar –

\- De donde conoces a yukio –

\- Bueno veras lo conocí cuando - interrumpido por el timbre

(Tin tin)

Pov toshiro

\- Esperas a alguien karin-

\- No, pero voy abrir - dijo mientras bajaba de la azotea y dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras toshiro la seguía

(Al abrir la puerta)

\- hola Karin, la maestra me pidió que te entregara esto….- vio a toshiro – Que estas asiendo con ese estúpido shinigami en tu departamento-

\- Yukio ya te he dicho que no le digas eso a toshiro y yo puedo invitar a quien YO quiera a MI departamento –

\- A que viniste Vorarlberna – dijo toshiro con tono de desagrado

\- A entregarle esto a karin – dijo estirando unas hojas con tarea

\- Perfecto sieso era todo, ya puedes irte – dijo toshiro mientras le quitaba las hojas y cerraba la puerta

\- Toshiro no te portes así – dijo mientras abría la puerta e invitaba a yukio a pasar – por cierto piensan decirme de una buena vez de donde se conocen -

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar sobre eso, tengo que ayudar a mi padre con algo – dijo con un tono serio viendo asía el piso mientras toshiro le lanzaba una mirada fulminante por mentir tan descaradamente – pero mañana después de que ganes el partido podemos salir a festejar y te contare de donde conozco a este shinigami –

\- Si estaría genial… por cierto toshiro si vas a poder venir mañana a festejar con nosotros –

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que sí y también voy a verte jugar Karin –

\- En serio!... Pero me gustaría más que tu jugaras con migo como en los viejos tiempos –

\- Estaría bien, talvez despues–

(Yukio: Me estoy empezando a sentir un poco ignorado)– Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo mientras se iba pero antes de eso tiro un papelito Karin no lo vio pero toshiro si y lo levanto y leyó (sin que Karin viera)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Para el estúpido shinigami

Tenemos que hablar, te veo en 10 minutos donde tuvimos nuestra primera pelea

Y que Karin no se entere

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Toshiro arrugo la hoja y la guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón

\- Karin tengo que irme, te vas a quedar aquí o te iras a casa de Oba-chan o iras a tu casa –

\- Creo que es mejor ir a casa yusu puede estar preocupada –

\- Te acompaño a tu casa –

\- Pero no tienes algo que hacer –

\- Si pero tu casa está cerca de adonde tengo que ir -

\- Ok entonces vámonos –

\- Que te parece si… - toshiro salió de su gigai – nos vamos de otra forma –

\- ¿…? –

\- Tienes que llegar pronto a casa para que tu hermana no se preocupe y yo tengo algo importante que hacer y creo que es mejor hacerlo pronto y sería un poco más rápido si yo te llevara así, y tu pie debe seguir un poco delicado así que esta es la mejor forma –

\- O… Ok - después toshiro la cargo cual princesa y se fueron

Ya en la casa de la familia Kurosaki

\- Que extraño –

\- Que es extraño –

\- Es extraño que todo el día de hoy hayas estado con migo, antes me hubieras dicho estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para estar jugando con una humana, porque me estas siguiendo… - fue interrumpida por toshiro

\- Lose, lose Fui un tanto egoísta en ese entonces pero lo era porque todos siempre me consideraron un niño y si alguien se enteraba de que jugaba con una niña humana pensarían que descuido mi trabajo solo por ser el más joven, cuando no es así y por eso no quería que nadie me viera siempre contigo –

\- Y porque a hora es diferente –

\- Porque ahora… - (no puedo decirle que es mi misión estar con ella) – ya no me importa que piensen esas cosas –

\- ¿Ya no te importa porque ya no eres un niño de primaria? – Dijo karin mientras toshiro asintió con un poco de enfado – y yo ya no soy una niña- dijo esto último murmurándolo

\- Tienes razón tú ya no eres una niña eres una mujer y yo ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre – dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Karin mientras ella permanecía quieta por lo que estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro – pero no es por eso que ya no me importa, ya no me importa porque simplemente porque estoy contigo –

\- To… Toshiro –

\- Karin, eres tú – grito yusu - ¿ya has llegado?

\- Bueno adiós toshiro – le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla y entro a su casa – Si soy yo yusu –

POV TOSHIRO

Pero que cosas dije o mejor dicho porque mierda dije eso

~Hyorinmaru~ - Quizá este enamorado –

\- Que, enamorado yo, de ella eso no… –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Cree que ella es bonita –

\- Si pero… –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Cree que ella es inteligente y divertida –

\- Si pero eso no dice nada –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Cree que ella es única o especial –

\- Bueno única pues si ella es la única chica que conozco que es así de genial y especial pues diría que desierta forma si pero eso no dice que me guste –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Porque insiste tanto en que no le gusta –

\- Y porque tu insistes tanto en que si me gusta –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Porque yo sé que ella es…-

-Hasta que llegas estúpido shinigami –

\- Ya dime qué diablos tienes que decirme y porque no quieres que karin se entere-

\- Lo que quiero es que me hagas un favor –

\- Que favor –

\- Quiero que no le digas a karin la verdadera historia de porque nos conocemos –

\- Así que ella no sabe que casi mataste a su hermano –

\- No –

\- Porque no se lo has dicho tu o mejor dime que te hace creer que te ayudare –

\- Shinigami por favor, yo los ayude en la guerra contra los Quincy –

\- Lose pero eso no cambia lo que hiciste –

\- Claro que lo cambia me enderece y ichigo ya me ha perdonado –

\- Si crees eso entonces porque no le has dicho la verdad a karin –

\- Porque la conozco mejor que nadie y sé que me odiara por haber intentado hacer le daño a su hermano – (Que se creía este sujeto yo la conozco mucho más que el) – Por favor que tanto te costaría mentirle a una simple humana – (Lo mato)

\- Ella no es para mí una simple humana, ella es… una gran amiga para mí; Dame mínimo un buen motivo por el cual yo deba ayudarte –

\- Es que ha bueno veras m… me gusta Karin kurosaki y no quiero perderla por un estúpido error del pasado-

\- Te gusta Karin – en shock

\- Si –

\- No pienso ayudarte – con algo de enfado

\- Porque a hora tu dime una maldita razón por la cual no me ayudaras –

\- Porque – (porque ¿?) ~Hyorinmaru~ - porque él no merece a Hikari digo a karin - Hyorinmaru tu y yo tenemos que hablar después de esto desde que llegamos has dicho mucho ese nombre - ~Hyorinmaru~ de acuerdo amo –

-Porque Karin no se merece a alguien que le mienta de forma tan descarada como tú lo haces, y por qué la quiero lo suficiente como para no fallarle y mentirle solo por tu maldito deseo adolecente tuyo –

\- No es un deseo adolecente, ¡yo en verdad la amo! –

\- Si en verdad la amaras no le mentirías, irías con la vedad esperando a que te entienda y te acepte no lo ocultarías vilmente como lo intentas hacer –

\- Tú no lo entiendes –

\- La verdad no pero sé que las mentiras no son buenas para ninguna relación y que karin no merece que le mientan -

\- Cualquiera diría que a ti te gusta también –

\- Q…Que y…yo porque piensas eso –

\- Porque te opones tanto a que yo intente conquistarla –

\- Sabes para empezar ni tendría porque a ver venido así que adiós, pero antes de irme te aclarare una cosa YO no pienso mentirle a karin asique si ella me pregunta él porque te conozco le diré la verdad y para tu información YO conozco mucho más a karin, lo suficiente como para saber que cuando se entere de lo de su hermano te dará un golpe directo al rostro pero te perdonara si realmente estas arrepentido, pero si le mientes y ella lo descubre nunca te perdonara por más que te arrepientas y te dará una golpiza tan fuerte que hará que pierdas la memoria y te olvides completa mente de ella –

\- …-

\- Bueno adiós – me fui de ahí con una enorme furia ese idiota no conocía lo suficiente a karin como para intentar enamorarla

Caminando hacia la casa de Oba-chan

\- Bien Hyorinmaru quien es esa tal hikari –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Ella es una zanpakuto de elemento fuego, para ser más exactos la zanpakuto más poderosa de elemento fuego también es conocida como la dragona del fuego –

\- Como es que la conoces y yo no, hasta donde yo sabía la zanpakuto más poderosa de fuego era la del ex capitán Yamamoto -

~Hyorinmaru~ - Hikari fue una zanpakuto que todos creían perdida asique muchos creían que su existencia era un mito por lo que nombraron a la zanpakuto de Yamamoto la más fuerte –

\- Si estaba perdida como la conoces –

~Hyorinmaru~ - Es porque algunas zanpakutos que son conocidas como Dragones elementales y sus amos son rencarnaciones y uno de mis antiguos amos se enfrentó a la ama de la dragona de fuego -

\- Y esto que tiene que ver con karin –

\- Ella es la rencarnación de la ama de hikari –

\- Que y porque no meló dijiste en las demas ocasiones que estuvimos en el mundo humano –

\- Porque hasta a hora detecte la presencia de hikari en a alma karin, antes no pude detectarlo porque karin antes era humana –

-Quieres decir que karin es… –

\- Una shinigami -


End file.
